


What about me? - Pack mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Pack Cuddles, Pack Mom, Puppy Liam, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Sad Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Request: Scott introduces Alec, a new young beta into the pack and the pack mom goes slightly overboard taking care of him but Liam sees all of this and gets upset thinking Y/N doesn't want him anymore.





	What about me? - Pack mom

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Scott introduces Alec, a new young beta into the pack and the pack mom goes slightly overboard taking care of him but Liam sees all of this and gets upset thinking Y/N doesn't want him anymore.

Y/N stood in the centre of the living room in the loft looking around in deep thought at her mental checklist of chores. Room vacuumed ✅ Grocery shopping done ✅ Snacks set up ✅ Extra blankets and pillows put out ✅ Dinner prepped and in the oven ✅ 

What else was missing? 

She looked around thinking about what else needed to be done but for a good solid five minutes nothing came to mind so she sighed and headed back into the kitchen where the pack's alpha and her mate, Derek Hale was checking on the roast chicken.   
"It's looking good, babe." Derek commented with a sweet smile putting the oven gloves on the counter after he carefully closed the oven door letting the chicken cook just a little longer. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. 

Earlier that day, Scott had called Y/N to tell her he was going to introduce a new pack member at the meeting tonight and so with their family continuing to grow, Y/N had offered to have everyone over at the loft mostly because their place was bigger than anyone elses in case they decided to stay over. 

It was almost 4pm which meant everyone would be arriving soon. Y/N turned the heating up slightly so the room would warm up for the non werewolves including herself. Soon enough the loft door slid open and in came the majority of the pack members apart from Scott, Malia and the newcomer.   
"Momma!" Liam chimed happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against her stomach.  
"There's my favourite little wolf." she cooed pulling Liam into a hug before pressing a kiss to his forehead and holding him tight in her arms.   
"I m'ssed you." Liam mumbled against her.   
"I missed you too, baby." she cooed with a loving smile gently rubbing circles on his back.   
"How's everyone else doing?" Y/N asked as the teens made their way into the living room and made themselves comfortable.  
"Good, school's been tiring but we're getting through it." Lydia commented with a tired smile.   
"Scott and Malia are with the new beta, Alec. They'll be joining us in a little bit. Scott didn't want to overwhelm him." Stiles told her to which Y/N nodded but in that moment her phone rang and it was the true alpha himself.  
"Hey, is everything ok?" Y/N asked.  
"Hey, yeah I just thought I'd let everyone settle down first before coming in. Alec's a little nervous so I didn't want to overwhelm him. We'll be coming in in a few minutes." Scott replied.  
"Yeah of course, just take your time." Y/N replied.  
"Thanks, see you in a little while." Scott answered and then put down the phone.

Y/N sat on the couch next to Liam who instantly leaned against her shoulder. Suddenly the loft door opened and Scott walked in followed by the newcomer who mostly hid behind the true alpha followed by his mate, Malia as everyone's eyes fell onto the newcomer.   
"Ok everyone, I want you to meet Alec. He's a beta and he'll be joining our pack." Scott introduced. He slowly went around the pack introducing him to each of the  members.  
"Firstly, I want you to introduce you to Y/N. She's the pack mom of the group. If you have any questions or problems about anything, ask her she can take care of it 90% of the time." Scott reassured him to which Alec nodded timidly.  
"Welcome to our pack, sweetheart." Y/N replied with a warm loving smile.   
"Would you like a hot drink, honey? It's freezing cold out there. How about a yummy hot chocolate?" she asked.  
"Yes please," Alec nodded.  
Y/N couldn't help but smile at his adorableness.  
"Take a seat, honey." she instructed him as she headed into the kitchen.   
"Welcome to the pack, pup." Derek replied with a small smile.   
"This is Derek, Y/N's mate and also an alpha." Scott told him to which Alec nodded at his words. He went around the room introducing Alec to the rest of the pack members. 

Y/N headed into the kitchen and made mugs of hot chocolate for  everyone, carrying all of them in on a tray setting it down on the coffee table.   
"Here you go, sweetie. Be careful, it's hot." Y/N smiled putting it in front of him and sat down next to him. Smoothing his curly brown hair away from his face making him blush. Liam sat on the couch opposite her and frowned at her interaction with the pack's newest beta. She was his momma, not Alec's. 

Liam pushed past the other members to get to the spare seat next to Y/N. He sat down next to her with a massive thud and wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face against her shoulder.   
"Liam, what're you doing honey?" Y/N asked slightly surprised as she gently ruffled his hair.  
"Sittin' wi'h you." Liam mumbled against.   
"I see that honey but can you let go of me? Momma's seeing to Alec." she told him turning towards the new beta who blushed at all the attention he was getting. Liam however continued to frown and couldn't help but feel upset at her response. He took a deep breath trying not to cause a scene but this new kid had been here for less than an hour and he already had everyone's attention.   
"Um...Y/N? Could I use your bathroom please?" Alec asked.   
"Yes of course honey, it's straight up the stairs and the first door on your right." She told him getting up to walk him to the stairs. She took his hand and gave him a warm loving smile.   
"I'll show you." she smiled leading him. 

This was the last straw for Liam.   
"No! She's my momma, not yours!" Liam growled at the newcomer, his calm icy blue eyes shifting to a fierce amber.   
"Liam, what's gotten into you?" Y/N asked him turning around instantly to see how upset he was.   
"Calm down pup, it's ok." Derek reassured him slowly approaching him with his hands up to show the beta he wasn't going to hurt him.   
"No!" Liam continued to growl.   
"Honey calm down, it's ok. Of course I'm your momma. I'll always be your momma." Y/N reassured him calmly.  
"He doesn't belong here! We already have a pack!" Liam shouted causing Alec to look down at his feet sadly.  
"Liam, stop it. You don't know anything about Alec or his past so you can't make assumptions like that." Y/N told him off. Liam growled and stormed past her pushing Alec aside harsh enough that his claws scraped his skin.  
"Ow!" Alec cried yanking his arm back.   
"Liam Anthony Dunbar!" She called him. Liam winced at hearing his full name being called knowing that his momma only ever called him that when he was in serious trouble.    
"Apologise right now." Y/N urged him sternly. Liam shook hid head at her.   
"I'm going to count to 5. Do it."  
1...2...do not make me get to five, young man." she warned him.  
"Liam, do as your momma says." Derek told him but the young beta continued to shake his head and growl at his supernatural parents.   
"Don't you dare growl at your momma," Derek replied sternly but angry little beta didn't listen and a terrifying growl escaped from his lips.   
"Go to your room," Y/N instructed him to which Liam huffed and ran straight up the stairs. She had Derek go up and check the beta actually did as he was told whilst she turned around to see to the newcomer.  
"It's ok, honey. It's just a scratch. It doesn't look like anything serious." Y/N told him seeing the scratch was already starting to heal.  
"He doesn't like me, does he?" Alec asked her. Y/N sighed and shook her head.   
"I'm sorry about Liam. He isn't always like that, once you get to know him he's the sweetest and most loving person in the world. I think he's just a little jealous that's all. I'll let him calm down and go speak to him." Y/N told him leading up the stairs to the bathroom. Whilst Alec was in there, she wanted to peer in to Liam's room to see how he was doing but she closed her eyes and sighed deeply shaking her head. No she had to be strong and let him calm down by himself. Once Alec had entered out of the bathroom, Y/N took him back downstairs to the living room where she had him sit back down by the fire and urged him to finish his hot drink.   
"Drink your hot chocolate, sweetie." Y/N urged him pressing a kiss to his cheek making him blush as she pushed his cup closer to him. 

Suddenly there was a loud thrashing noise coming from upstairs.  
"Babe, I need you. Come quick!" Derek replied rushing up the stairs followed by his mate, Y/N and the true alpha. They walked into Liam's room to find him fully shifted destroying the room.  
"Liam, stop this." Y/N replied sternly as she walked into the destruction of what used to be his bedroom.  
"Liam, stop." Y/N repeated but the beta didn't listen, that was until the true alpha glowed his fiery red orbs and roared causing his beta to look down and whimper.    
"Liam, I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you need to explain yourself to us right now." Scott scolded him. Liam slowly shifted back to himself and his eyes began to fill with tears as he sniffled and shook his head at his alpha.

Y/N sighed. Now seeing that Liam had calmed down, she urged the other alphas to leave the room so she could speak to the beta herself. Scott and Derek were reluctant to leave her with him but they knew how much Liam loved Y/N, she was his mother for all intents and purposes and knew he wouldn't hurt her so they sighed and nodded going back into the living room to give them some room to talk. 

Y/N sat down on the bed and patted the empty space next to her.   
"Come sit down, Liam." She told him. This time the young beta obeyed her instruction and sat beside her but turned away from her.  
"Liam, I need you to talk to me and tell me what's wrong, honey? The sweet little beta I know and have raised was not there in that room tonight. Tell momma what's wrong?" Y/N asked as she gently rubbed circles on his back. Liam couldn't take her sweet gesture and broke down sobbing.   
"Sssshh, it's ok. I'm here, momma's here. Just tell me what's wrong, honey?" she repeated to him. 

Liam turned around and looked up at her with red glossy eyes and wiped his sniffly nose with the back of his hand before speaking.   
"You don't love me anymore, momma." Liam replied still snuffling as tears ran down his cheeks.   
"Oh honey, where on earth did you get such a silly idea? Of course I love you. You're my baby, my one and only baby. I will always love you no matter what." She reassured him wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him onto her lap. She held him tight in her arms and gently rocked him pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"I love you so much, I don't want you to ever think I don't." she reassured him.   
"But...but what about Alec? You gave him hot chocolate, hugs and kisses too." Liam pointed out.   
"That's true I did but you have to remember Alec is new and he's apart of our pack now and being the pack mom means I have to look out for everyone even our new members. Remember how you were when you were new too? Scott and Stiles had you duct taped in his bathroom and they panicked so they called me and I took care of everything which means you. Remember how scared and confused you were at the beginning and you just needed someone to explain to you that everything would be ok and you trusted me with that." she explained to him to which he slowly nodded at her words.   
"It's the same with Alec, he's new. He doesn't understand. He needs someone to tell him it's going to be ok and that he isn't alone. Do you think you could help me with that? Show him you're going to help him fit in, for me?" Y/N asked her little beta in her arms. Liam sighed but nodded giving her a small smile.  
"Yeah I suppose." Liam replied with another sigh. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"That's my good boy." she praised him wrapping her around him tight.   
"I suppose I should apologise to him too, for being so mean." Liam asked her.  
"I'd appreciate that and I think he would too." Y/N told him brushing her fingers through his hair.   
"Remember I'm always here for you no matter what. You will always have my undivided attention. You're my baby which means you're my number one priority. I'm sorry if you've felt like you haven't been for the past few days. I didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart." she apologised to him.   
"I understand now, momma." Liam replied. Y/N pressed a loving kiss to his forehead.   
"I love you so much." she cooed.   
"I love you too, momma." Liam replied wrapping his arms around her neck and resting his head against her shoulder. Y/N smiled and pressed another kiss to his forehead as she continued to rock him in her arms as they sat together in silence for a few more minutes. 

"Why don't we head back downstairs, baby?" Y/N asked him. Liam sighed but nodded. Liam got off from her lap and let her stand up. Y/N held her hand out for him to take to which the young beta did and followed her downstairs to the living room where it was just Derek, Scott, Malia and Alec. To Y/N's surprise, Alec was resting his head against Malia's chest as she held him lovingly.   
"Is everything ok?" Y/N asked slightly surprised only because Malia wasn't much of an affectionate person.   
"Yeah, he finished his hot chocolate and was dozing off. I sat next to him and he practically dozed off against me so I thought I'd make him a little more comfortable." Malia told her with a shrug. Y/N smiled and nodded. She sat on the couch next to Malia and pulled Liam onto her lap so he was facing Alec.   
"Alec, sweetie? Liam has something to say to you." Y/N told him.   
"Go ahead, honey." She urged Liam slowly rubbing his back.   
"I'm sorry I got mad, said mean things and scratched you, I didn't mean to." Liam apologised twiddling his thumbs.   
"It's ok, I understand. I promise I'm not trying to take your momma away from you." Alec reassured him. Liam nodded.   
"I understand that now." Liam replied.   
"So...can we be friends?" Liam added asking rather shyly not knowing if he would accept.   
"I guess that's ok." Alec replied with a nod and gave Liam a small smile holding out his hand to him.   
"Friends?" he asked.   
"Friends." Liam confirmed with a small smile and leaned back against Y/N and nuzzled into her.   
"We'll done, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you." Y/N praised him and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead.   
"I am too." Malia replied and pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead making him blush as he buried his face against her shoulder. 

Y/N couldn't help but chuckle at his adorableness.   
"Our boys are too cute." she cooed pressing a kiss to Liam's forehead to which Malia smiled, nodded and replied "they really are." 

Both Derek and Scott chuckled at the little betas in their mates arms and looked at each other.   
"Kids huh?" Derek chuckled clapping Scott on the shoulder as he smiled and shook his head as the two alphas admired the adorable little moment before them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting back into writing and will hopefully be updating more regularly so stay tuned.


End file.
